1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for processing a digital image signal that may capture a high-quality video and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to store a frame in a video as a still image, a user selects, captures, and stores the frame at a desired point in time by manipulating a shutter-release button or the like. However, since the video plays back at a frame rate of 30 to 60 fps, when the user confirms a desired frame and presses the shutter-release button, the frame may already have passed. Accordingly, a stored still image may be a blurry image.